


Jenna and her teacher

by Ihopethatitwasworthit (Jacethedude)



Series: Slutty Jenna [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacethedude/pseuds/Ihopethatitwasworthit
Summary: Jenna's teacher holds her back after class
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Slutty Jenna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Jenna and her teacher

"Hang out after class Ms. Dean"

Jenna wasn't sure what she had done wrong. Sure her skirt was approaching too short for the schools dress code, but it still reached her finger tips. After her classmates had left, Mr Fleming closed the door behind them, and locked it. Jenna began to get nervous. The door could only be opened by the teachers key, from the inside and the outside.

After sitting back down at his desk, Mr Fleming beckoned her to approach his desk. Jenna walked slowly, cautiously. It was the end of the day. Nobody would notice that she was missing.

" Now Ms. Dean, your attire is inappropriate for school settings. You're being quite the little tease." He began.

"Sir! That's not.. I'm not.." Jenna protested.

"I think that you wanted this to happen. Teasing on purpose, hoping that someone would do as they wish with you. Am I correct?"

"No!" Jenna exclaimed, but she knew she was lying. She picked her outfits specifically for the attention of older men. It hadn't worked yet, until now apparently.

"Take off your panties." Mr Fleming ordered.

"This isn't appropriate sir.." Jenna argued meekly. He fixed her with a stern look. Jenna's heart was beating out of her chest. She pulled her black lace panties down sensually, a wet splotch quite noticeable. Mr Fleming took them and placed them in his bag. He put his hands on Jenna's hips and guided her between him and his desk, his fingers slipping under her skirt. He stroked her bare pussy, thumb rubbing circles against her clit. Her legs shuddered and he lifted her onto his desk,pushing her knees apart. He slipped a finger into her wet folds, drawing out a moan from Jenna. He was pleased when he found her hymen. It was surprising that nobody had taken the slut yet.

His long fingers found her G-spot quickly.

"Ah..ah..sir.." She whined as her teacher continued his assault on her pussy. 

Mr Fleming sat down in his chair, rescinding his fingers. Jenna cried out at the loss. He pulled her onto his lap, and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was big and hard, Jenna was drooling just looking at it. Mr Fleming slid a condom on.

" If you want it, you can be a good little cock slut and impale yourself on your teachers big cock."

His cock was easily 6 inches long, and two inches thick. Jenna wasn't sure it would fit. It was twice as big as her hairbrush, and she had only ever taken half of that. Nonetheless, Jenna slid off the desk and sat on Mr. Fleming's thighs. She used his shoulders to steady her, and lined herself up over his dick, sliding down his pole.

When she reached her hymen, she pulled up and dropped all the way down, succeeding in breaking it. She rocked her hips, starting to ride his cock. Mr Fleming picked her up and began pounding into her. Jenna's pussy clenched around his dick as she reached an orgasm, Mr Fleming following shortly after. 

"Now Ms Dean, I might be more inclined to be more liberal in marking your paper if I have a little cock slut to warm my cock while I mark."

So, Jenna followed her teacher to his car, and if she spent the rest of her evening sitting on his cock, who would know?


End file.
